Naruto GX
by MiraiTrunks'Babe
Summary: Jaden Yuki stands at the docks staring odd out to sea deep in thought as Alyson Kaiba appears behind him. "Whats up Jae?" she asks. "Just thinking I guess.." he answers rubbing the back of his neck. The Naruto half will be in soon :D
1. Questions and Zanes Return!

**chapter 1**

Roxanne: Wow this is my new story!

Jaden: Wonder what its gonna be about!

Sy: I wonder If ill get Zane back knowing you and your wacky stories...

Roxanne: we will see... I do not own YUGIOH GX!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden stands at the docks stareing off out to see as Alyson Kaiba appears behind him.

"What's up Jaden?" she says putting a hand on his shoulder. He turns to her hand smiles.

"Just thinking...I guess..." He says putting a hand behind his neck rubbing it with a grin.

"About what Jae?" She asks.

"About Whats gonna happen after we graduate...I know its only been 2 years, You and Sy are in Ra yellow me still in Slifer...but, dont you ever wonder whats gonna happen..." he says looking to her with a questioning smile.

"Yeah...I have...I've always wonderd who Im gonna be bith. Where im gonna be and What im gonna do...You know what I mean. Right Jae?" she says as he nods Sy walks up behind them.

"Guys? Whats goin on?" he asks pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Were just talkin' about Whats gonna happen when we graduate..." Jaden replies.

"Hmm...You know what i thinks gonna happen?" Sy asks them.

"What?" Both Alyson and Jaden say in unison.

"I think Im gonna graduate then go to college to study to be a teacher. Then I'll come back here and teach the students what I know about dueling " he says with a smile.

"Thats a great dream...But, when i graduate im gonna join the pro leagues and become one of the most famous duelists alive, Like Yugi Mutou and his friends are now." Jaden says with the sound of triumph in his voice.

"Thats a great dream to. When I graduate, My father promised me he would send me off to college for 2 years then I would take on the responsability of being CEO of Kaiba corp." Alyson says with a grin.

"Nice..." Jaden says.

"Your so Lucky Aly..." Sy manages to say.

"Well I dont mean to brag but I am the richest girl in all the world...I can give you any thing you want at any time of day or year...Just name it and you got it." Aly says with a smile.

"I only want one thing..." Syrus says.

"What is it?" she asks him.

"My brother back..." He replys as tears well up in his eyes.

"Oh Sy...It's ok..." she says hjolding him.

"I just want him back..." He says sobbing in to her shoulder.

"Hmm..." she says with a sly grin. "I think I can do that..."

"No, you can't...Not unless your a godess..." he says to her.

"I never said i wasnt..." she says grinninng watching his eyes widen.

"Can you really.." he asks her.

"I'll see what I can do...Why dont you guys go to the dorms. Gets some rest..." She says as they nod walking off.

Her eyes begin to glow white as she looks up to the sky.

"Elder gods If i may ask...Lend me your powers so i can complete this task..The godess of life has become new bring back this man please I ask you!" she chants as a white light appears in front of her Zane Truesdale appears with in it. The light disappears as he gets to his knees he looks up seeing her sway a little.

"Are you all-" She falls in to his arms passing out. "-Right..." he finishes his sentence.

Syrus awakens sitting up in bed. He then reaches up and taps jaden.

"Jaden Wake up.." he says

"5 more minutes mom..." Jaden says in his sleep.

"JADEN!" Sy yells in Jadens ear.

"Ahhh! Im up...Whats goin on?" he asks.

"Do you sence it..." Sy asks..

"No..." Jaden replies. Sy gets up and walks outside.

"Z-Zane?!" he exclaims. Zane looks up still holding alyson and smiles. He then puts her down as Sy runs in to his arms now sobbing.

"Zane...your really here...I've missed you so much..." Sy says in between sobs.

"I'm here Sy...It's ok..." Zane replies holding his brother. Jaden then walks out his eyes widening.

"HOLY MACARONI GHOST!!!" Jaden exclaims as he sees Zane. Zane looks up and smiles letting go of Syrus.

"I knew I could count on you to save the world Jaden." Zane says with a smile as Jaden grins. Alyson groans a little as she awakens Sy looks at her.

"Are you ok?" he asks. She sits up.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." She says getting up.


	2. The good, The bad and The Beautiful!

**chapter 2**

Roxanne: Welcome back to GX Adventures.

Jaden: Cool! So far so good...

Zane:You put me in this Why?

Alexis: For me stupid!

Zane: *Blushes*

Syrus: Dont for get about for me... We had a tender moment back there...

Zane: ...

Roxanne: Ok....Hope you like it RnR

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syrus looks at Alyson and Wraps her in a hug then gradually leans in kissing her passionatly. Her eyes widen but she then leans in enjoying it. They then pull apart and grin.

"Sy's first kiss..." Zane says. Sy grins at them both.

"Thank you for bringing my brother back...I owe you..." he says to her.

"No, Youdont...I did it because I wanted to..." she replies.

"Thank you.." he says once more and kisses her cheek.

"No problem, Sy." she says to him. "Jaden looks to them and smiles.

"I'm sorry I-I..." she puts a hand to her head trying to clear it.

"Aly?" Sy asks. "Are you allright?" She shakes her head.

"Yeah...I'm O-" She suddenly falls in to Sys arms Passing out cold.

"Aly!.." he exclaims catching her. He lifts her in to his arms holding her close. "Shes exausted..." he says. "Ill take her inside." sy says as he walks inside and lies her on her bed. He then gets dressed in to his uniforn and walks back out seeing the sun rise. Hassleberry wakes up and gets dressed walking out side. His eyes widen as he sees Zane talking to Jaden.

"Holy Dinosuar Eggs!" he exclaims. "I must be seein things..." Sy looks over at him.

"No, your not...He's alive." Sy says with a smile as Jesse walks out rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning guys." he says then does a double take. "Zane?!" he exclaims.

"Does everyone have to do that?" Zane says.

"Yeah...By the Way You know Alexis is going to freek out when she sees you right?" Jaden says before disappearing. Zane nods and sighs. Alexis awakens and gets dressed. She then walks down to The Slifer Dorm and stops in her tracks her eyes wideninf as she sees Zane.

"Alexis..." Zane says walking up to her.

"But...How...You.." she says before fainting. Zane sighs and kneels down next to her.

"Alexis?" he asks as she awakens.

"Zane...Is it really you..." she asks looking up.

"Yeah...it's me..." he says kissing her gently.

"Oh Zane...Ive missed you so much!" she says kissing him back.

"Ive missed you to Lexi..." he says smiling at her.

"Whats going on here?" says a groggy Dr Crowler as he walks up behind them. Zane looks up seeing Chazz behind Crowler.

"G-G-GHOST!" Chass yells jumping in to Crowlers arms.

"Get off me you goon..." Crowler says dumping Chazz on the ground. After Jaden had disappears he stumbles back out a hand on his stomach his skin paler then usual. Sy look at Jaden.

"Jae...Are you ok?" Sy asks.

"I-I think so.." Jaden replies.

"You sure?" Sy asks to clarify. Jadens eyes widen as he turns disappearing. Sy runs after him finding Jaden on his hands and knees getting sick to his stomach behind a bush. He puts a hand on Jadens back patting it lightly.

"Come on Jae...lets get you inside." Sy says helping his sick friend to his feet. Jaden manages a quavering smile and walks weakly next to his friend. He then groans putting a hand to his stomach once more. Jaden looks down suddenly holding his mouth and turns runninf towards the cliff whe he is violently sick.

"There's nothing left..." he mutters as he stands there leaning forward holding his stomach. Jesse appears behind him.

"Jaden, you ok?" he asks.

"Not really." Jaden coughs throwing up whats left of his stomach contents sinking to his knees. Jesse walks up next to him and kneels down holding him.

"Jaden...You know im here for you till the end. Come on lets get you back to the dorms." Jesse says lifting Jaden in to his arms. When they get there Jesse puts Jaden in to his bed covering him up.

"Thanks Jesse..." Jaden manages to say before closing his eyes falling asleep.

"No problem Love." Jesse replies kissing Jadens cheek then walks out.

Later that day, Jaden awakens sitting up in his bed seeing Sy enter.

"Ah, your awake. How are you feeling Jaden?" Sy asks.

"A little better...Thanks Sy..." Jaden says.

"Jesse is worried about you Jae. Youve been out for hours..." sy says

"How long have I been out..." Jaden asks.

"About 11 hours..." Sy replies.

"Wow..." Jaden replies swinging his feet to the edge of the bed.

"Jaden...What are you doing?" Sy asks.

"Getting up..." Jaden replies.

"You need to rest Jaden..."Sy says.

"Nonsence...I'm-" Jaden blinks as the sick feeling returns.

"Jaden?" Sy asks. "You ok?" :jaden puts a hand to his somach leaning forward, His usual happy go lucky expression gone and replased with a weak yet painfull expression. He then swallows hard and regains his compsure.

"Im fine." he says with a smile standing up getting dressed in to his uniform.

"Allright...But im gonna keep an eye on you.." Sy says as jaden walks out. Jaden walks up behind Jesse and kisses him gently.

"How ya feelin Jaden?" Jesse asks turning around.

"A little better. "I just couldnt stand being away from you any longer." Jaden says holding Jesses hand as Jesse Kisses Jaden back with equal passion. Later as the sun sets, Jaden and Jesse stand together at the docks watching when suddenly Jaden collapses to his knees hand on his stomach as that sick feeling returns.

"Jaden?! Are you ok?!" Jesse Exclaims. Jaden leans forward coughing. "Jaden, answer me, Please..." Jesse pleas.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick..." Jaden says leaning forward more as Jesse kneels down rubbing his back soothingly. Jaden groans a little then leans forawrd Empying this stomach over the side of the dock. A few moments later he sits back wiping his mouth on his sleve as sweat pours down his face.

"You gonna be ok Jaden?" Jesse asks.

"Y-Yeah...I think so.." Jaden manages to reply. "Or not.." he says one more leaning forward throwing up again. Jesse holds him gently rubbing his back. Jaden leans back once more breathing heavily, catching his breath. "Ok...Now I think I'm ok..." Jaden says.

"Good...I can't stand to see you like this Jaden...It breaks my heart everytime when I see you in pain.." Jesse says.

"Thank you for being here with me Jesse..." Jaden says with a smile.

"No problem Jaden. Your my boyfriend, why wouldn't I be here." he says kissing Jaden passionatly. "I love you Jaden, with all my heart. Eversince we met, I knew you were the one." Jesse says.

"I love you to Jesse, No matter what, Ill always be with you. Jaden says kissing him back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxanne: Aww! Jaden You poor thing! But I gotta admit You and Jesse together...SO CUTE! And Readers Im sorry about the sappy ending!

Jesse: *grins blowing Kisses at Jaden*

Jaden: *runs over glomping him and kisses him passionatly*

Syrus: Oh..COME ON! get a room....

Zane: Now that...Is just wierd...

Alexis: That I can agree with...Sy and Alyson I can deal with...But this...This is just wrong...

Roxanne: uhh...Anyway..Read and review!


	3. Damien's Return!

**chapter 3**

Roxanne: Welcome back to GX Adventures.

Jaden: Cool! So far so good...

Roxanne: Ok....Hope you like it RnR

* * *

Alyson and Syrus sit together under a palm tree talking.

"Whats your dad like?" sy asks.

"Hes always to busy for me...I sorta know how My uncle Mokuba felt when he was young..." Alyson replies.

"My parents always cared more about Zane then they did me....I always got hand-me-downs that were 2 sizes to big for me....plus being ignored by both parents and brother wern't good for my self esteem. Even though my brother ignored me I still Admired him....I still love him..." Sy says.

"Im so sorry....I had no Idea...." Alyson replies wraping him in to a hug.

"You know, Zane isnt my only brother...." Sy says.

"Really? Who else is there?" She asks

"I have a twin brother named Jason, and an Older brother names Damien as well as a sister named Robin...Jason is more like Zane, determined by his anger....Damien is The quiet one....He was outcasted from the family by our Father, Thorn Truesdale....Robin is "Daddy's Little Angel" she does anything he says..." Sy says.

"Wow...this is all new to me..." Alyson says.

Zane walks up behind them.

"Talking about the family huh?" He says as Sy nods.

"I was just about to tell her about Damien..." Sy says.

"This oughta be good." Zane says and leans againt a tree.

"Ok, Well...Damien is our older brother as you know. Damien was outcasted by our father when he was 5, I was only 3 at the time so I was paying attention. Our dad Hates Damien...That I didnt get why, but I never bothered asking afraid I would get in touble. What Damien has told me was That when he turned 10, he was walking down an ally to this womans house. The woman would always leave a soda out for him. Damien says he saw a man already there drinking _His_ soda. So being a naieve 10 year old boy He told me he pulled out a small switch blade ans started to fight him. Eventually the man Outsmarted him took the blade Got behind him and cut his face right across his left eye down to his chin then left him there. My brother now has the scar to show his past. It makes him look tough..." Sy explains.

"That's what he told me to..." Zane says as Alyson sits there her eyes wide.

"I want to meet this guy, he sound Cool." Alyson says with a grin.

"Heh, I dont exactly know if that's possible...We...Kinda lost touch after a long time...Its been about 3 years since weve seen or spoken to him." Zane says.

"Well guess what?" A voice says from behind them. "Im right here." It says again. as Sy turns around his eyes widening.

"D-Damien?!" Sy exlaims making Zane and Alyson turn around to see him.

"Yep, It's me. Somthing told me you would be here at Duel Academy..." Damien says with a soft grin his long black hair covering the left side of his face so that his scar is concealed. Sy runs uup to his brother and Hugs him tightly.

"Nii-san...Its been to long...What happend to you?" Sy says as Zanes walks up with alyson and prys Syrus off od Damien who looks kinda shocked.

"I've been traveling...I guess you can say I've been everywhere." Damien replys as he brushes his hair from his face Showing the scar. Alyson gasps.

"Wow...It **_does_** make him look tough...**_and_** sexy..." Alyson says making Syrus pout. "Sorry Sy...He's just...wow...." She says once more.

"Thanks....I guess...." Damien says with a slight blush.

Sy turns around suddenly to see a guy dressed in red and black stumble past with a hand on his chest.

"Hey guys...Stay here....Ill be right back..." Sy says as he runs off after him. He then walks up behind the male seeing him on his knees now.

"Hey, you...Are you ok?" Sy asks. The male turns around and hisses showing his fangs and his wound.

"Stay away from me..." The male says as Sy's eyes widen to the horror of seeing a vampire.

"Holy Cow....Your a Vampire..." Sy manages to say as he pulls out a Necklace of Garlic. The male raises an eye and laughs weakly.

"Major Stereo Type..." He says than Winces, groaning.

"Let me help you..." Sy Says now inching closer.

"Why would you want to help me..." The male groans.

"Because thats what I do...Now hold still." Sy says looking to his wound. He then rips a long strand of cloth from his shirt and wraps it around his wound tightly to stop the bleeding. "You should be ok." Sy says.

"Thank you...Uhh..My name is Jake, and you are?" he asks.

"My name is Syrus, But mr friends call my Sy." He saus helping Jake up. "So...Why arn't you attacking me...." sy asks.

"Im not going to attack you because I cant drink the blood of a human....Only of another Vampire. I am a Crusnik. The breed that feeds on humans like you are Valkiriyans..." Jake says.

"Crusniks?" Sy asks.

"Yes, we ar a higher breed...More noble..." Jake says.

"Noble..." Sy says.

"Yes, My full name is, King Jake Anthony Arrow, Leader of the crusnik clan." Jake says.

"Your a king?!" Sy exlaims.

"Yep, By blood." Jake replies. Jakes eyes widen as he sees a poison dart fly at sys neck. "Sy Watch out!" Jake exclaimes pushing him out of the way taking the hit. Jake then falls to his knees his eyes widening as the poison spreds thru his body fast. He coughs heavily, blood coming up from his mouth. He then pulls the dart out of his neck and crushes it, getting to his feet swaying lightly then falls in to a tree leaning there.

"Jake!" Sy shouts and runs over to him.

"Sy...Run!...go back to where you were...Ill be fine..." Jake says.

"But-" Sy says.

"Go!" Jake shouts coughing up more blood as Sy runs off back to his brothers.


	4. Syrus The Brave!

**chapter 4**

Roxanne: Welcome back to GX Adventures.

Jaden: Cool! So far so good...

Roxanne: Ok....Hope you like it RnR

* * *

In the woods, Jake leans there against the tree blood dripping down his lips and he looks around.

"Show yourself!" he yells as a young vampire appears in front oh him now.

"Well, Well, Well...look what I caught, King Jake himself!" The young male says.

"Zeke...What the hell do you want?! Why did you try to attack Syrus?!" Jake says coughing.

"He's a terran! It's my job! I gotta eat you know!" he replies.

"You know I was gonna stop that dart Wh-" Jake Pauses and collapses to his kness heavily coughing up blood. Syrus blinks from where he is sencing whats going on.

"Syrus, if you use this power well, you will become the new God Of War." A voice from the heavens say. Sy blinks as a godly glow surrounds him. He raises a hand at a tree and watches it burst in to flames. He then closes his hand in to a fist and watches the tree extinguish. He then runs out to where Jake and Zeke are.

"Enough! Syrus yells.

"Oh look the yummy little humans back." Zeke says grinning evily.

"Leave him alone or else!" Sy says.

"Or else what? Are you gonna throw a stick at me?" Zeke says mocking Sy.

"Sy...Don't do this..." Jake says with a groan. Sy's eye start to glow red now.

"Oh look! I made him mad!" Zeke says mocking him again. Sy raises his hand and mutters somthing in egytian unknowingly as Zeke gets to his knees groaning.

"Syrus! Let him go!" Jake shouts. Sy's eyes go normal as he lets Zeke go putting his hand to his side.

"W-what are you?!" Zeke asks.

"God of War and your worst nightmare." Sy replies.

"G-God of W-war?!" Zeke exclaims. Sy nods. "Have Mercy!" Zeke pleads.

"Fine..." Sy says walking over to Jake. "You alright?" He asks.

"Ill be fine" Jake replies.

"Thats good" Sy says helping him to his feet. Zeke mumbles somthing underhis breath and Sy turns around glareing. Zeke gulps and runs off. "Let me try to heal you Jake, I think I can this time..." Sy says.

"You can try..." Jake replies with a groan. Sy's eyes begin to glow gold as he mutters somthing in egyptian healing Jake easily.

"Thank you Syrus." Jake says.

"Its no problem. You saved me, I payed you back." Sy replies.

* * *

Roxanne: Well thats all I have for now!

Syrus: Please R&R!


	5. The Birth of a Vampire Prince!

**chapter 5**

Roxanne: Welcome back to Naruto GX. Ive renamed the story because of the pencil and paper version I'm doing. Im already far in to the Naruto section of the story and im getting close to it here online...Will be a little while longer....and the Naruto section is based if Sasuke didnt leave Konoha and its in the future! Thats all Im gonna tell you for now!

Jaden: Cool! So far so good...

Roxanne: Ok....Hope you like it RnR

* * *

"Have you ever wanted to become a vampire?" Jake asks.

"Uhh...When I was a kid yeah...you don't think you csn mskr mr onr do ya?" Sy asks.

"Yeah I can, If your bitten by me you would become a Vampire Prince, Your title would be Prince Syrus of the Crusnik Clan. It's your choice." Jake explains.

"Sweet..." Sy says and kneels down in front of Jake exposing his neck. "Go ahead. Im ready." he says.

"Are you sure? Once you go vampire you can never go back to being a human..." Jake says.

"I know, But this is a once in a life time chance Im willing to take." Sy replies.

"Allright..." Jake says and kneels down leaning forward sinking his fangs in to his neck making Syrus let out a blood curdleing scream. Back at the Academy Zane blinks as he hears the scream.

"Syrus..." Zane says then gets up running towards where the scream came from. In the woods, Jake lets go of Sy, bandages his neck, and gets to his feet wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"You gonna be ok Sy?" Jake asks as Zane appears.

"Y-Yeah..." Sy replies as Zane walks up and growls at Jake.

"Who's he? Did he hurt you?" Zane asks.

"His name is Jake and no he didn't hurt me he uhh...saved me..."Sy replies.

"Saved you from what? Zane asks.

"Oh boy..."Jake mutters. "Sy do you want me to..?" he asks.

"Go ahead. He wont remember." Sy says as Jake puts Zane in to the sleeper hold making him crumple to the ground falling unconcious.

* * *

Roxanne: Sorry Short Chaphter....More later!

Syrus: Please R&R!


End file.
